


Springtrap's Bad Dream (FNAF3)

by Foxina



Category: FNAF
Genre: General, Other, Short Story, wtfamidoing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxina/pseuds/Foxina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just wanted to do something....hadn't a clue!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I looked at the glitchy cameras, trying to find Springtrap. The yellowish-green animatronic was nowhere to be seen.

I suddenly heard footsteps in the hall. A tall gloomy figure was standing there. 

"no, no, no, please no!" I said holding my breath. I pulled up the camera and played the old sounds of Balloon boy. 

"I see you..." I heard small voice say. 

I cupped my hands over my eyes. "Please don't kill me!" I yelp.

"I had a bad dream. Can you tell me a story?" Springtrap said in a surprisingly baby-like tone.

"Ok?" I say to this tall figure staring me down at the door. He walks in to sit on the floor next to the vent.

He sits there waiting for me to tell a story.

"There...was...once a golden Bunny named Springy living in a blue box...he was a very happy bunny. One day an evil purple man came and hurt him. But he survived" I said with a little bit of worry. Then i continued confidently: "He got back at the Purple Man by making him blind. Then Springy was happy in his box again" 

Springtrap smiled before thanking me and going through the vent.

Whenever i checked the cameras, he'd always be sitting in a blue box in the corner. Not moving. but sleeping.

 

Sorry it was short. I wanted to do something small.

 

\- FOXINA


	2. Springtrap's Blue Box Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I loved seeing (2) comments on my Last Story so why not add a chapter right?
> 
> Part two!!!!

After my encounter with the baby-ish Springtrap that blue box had remained untouched. But one night...

I was almost finished my shift as it was four thirty-five. I checked the cameras and saw the blue box and Springtrap sitting peacefully in the corner. 

"Seems normal." I said to myself.

I flickered through the cameras a couple of times to make sure everything was ok.

I checked back to the one with Springtrap and the blue box. The box had vanished and Springtrap was up like it was 'supposed' to be.

"AaaaH!" I screeched fumbling around with my thumbs.

Footsteps echoed around me. I shivered in fear.  
This hadn't happened for so long.

"Hello, hello?" a familiar voice said.

"S-S-Springtrap???" I questioned scaredaly.

"I'm Bored. The box isn't comfortable and I haven't got any friends...." Springtrap said. He sounded more grown up from before.

"...Y-you can put your box in here with me maybe?" I said. 

"Okay!" He said delighted with my answer.

He placed his box in front of the vent and slept in it.

He hardly ever woke up to greet me, but I didn't mind that much. At least he had company from me.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hope this one was better! (or worse....)  
Give me awesome feedback you awesome people <3

-FOXINA


	3. Springtrap's Bad Dream the 3rd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter of cuteness. Babyish springy returns, but with a friend this time!

I checked the cameras. Glancing at Springtrap now and again. There had been a new animatronic installed into the building. Her name was Mangle, but I called her Phantom Mangle. At first, I though she was a hallucination, but she wasn't. So I had to check her, even though she made horrible sounds. 

"C'mon, Six o'clock." I murmured. I always murmured like this at work.   
"It's no where near six - yawn - It's only four" Springtrap said. He was about twelve I had estimated from the way he acts, I loved him. He was my best animatronic friend. He was an animatronic and I wanted him to ask Mangle to stop scaring me so much. I just didn't know what to ask.  
"Springy?" I asked, trying to sound as normal as possible.  
"Yeah?" He replied.  
"Can you ask Mangle to..." I couldn't continue without the right words.

He stared at me.

"Yeah." He said.  
"Do you kn-" I said before he interrupted me.  
"Yes. You don't like her trying to kill you every night?" He replied.  
I stopped in my tracks.  
I nodded painfully. I didn't like being afraid.  
"Oh alright." He said walking away.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was five by the time he returned. He held Mangle's hand in his own.  
"Hey." He said.  
"Uh.. Hai?" I said looking at Mangle hiding behind the doorway.  
"The only reason she goes up the cameras to scare you is because she's afraid of you." Springtrap said.  
"Okay." I replied.  
There was an awkward silence between us for a while.  
"Can I share the box?" Mangle seemed to whisper. she then perked up and said: "It's lonely out in the rooms at night."   
I looked at her and nodded, smiling all the while.  
"Thanks Springtrap." We both said.  
He had granted a new friend.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Thanks for reading! It's lengthy this time! - FOXINA


End file.
